Patient supports, including those used in hospitals, long term care facilities, and for home are used to support a patient and can include support of a bariatric patient. Bariatric beds are designed for use by obese, heavy, or large patients. Bariatric beds typically include a larger than average heavy duty frame to support the patient size and weight. The bed of the present disclosure is configured to support patients up to 1000 pounds, preferably patients between 250 pounds and 1000 pounds, although it is within the scope of the present invention to accommodate patients of greater weights.